1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to positioning devices and, more particularly, to a slide positioning device providing multiple positions.
2. Description of Related Art
During film application processes, a workpiece must be precisely positioned on a work surface. Often, a specific clamp device is secured on the surface and the workpiece is held thereby. However, the position of the clamp device is set and non-adjustable. When multiple positions are to be processed, an active mechanism, such as a threaded rod and nut or gear-shaft combination, is required to move the clamp device, and directed by a controller, thus resulting in an excessively complex structure and increased cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.